Fragrant Oleanders
by Valendra
Summary: This is St.Marianne Education Institute only for girls. Suddenly a princess steps to campus grounds, threatening throne of Golden Four, idols of school. How will they behave?
1. Chapter 1

**Fragrant Oleanders**

**--EDITED VERSION--**

**Disclaimer:** No, I actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **Considering all feedbacks on reviews, I decided to work more on this one. Please try to ignore my grammar for a while; I'm still working on it. But, this time I tried to put more effort on story telling and tried to mature the story a little more. I rewrote the whole piece, therefore I recommend old readers to read again. Events are the same but telling is a little more different and more detailed. I want this story to feel real but also like a nostalgic live action. So, I'll try hard to give the feeling of watching a mixture of anime and live action while you read.

Story is highly influenced by: Oniisama E and Maria-sama ga Miteru. I wanted to do more drama and angst, but nothing too heart breaking or overly dramatic, forcing limits of logic.

And finally, I have to thank Sie.Revolution for doing beta reading. I'm really grateful to her.

Hopefully you'll enjoy the new version of this story.

------------------

_Behave properly, stand straight, look proud, and move graciously to achieve your dreams…_

_This is St. Marianne Education Institute, only for the ladies of future Japan. We grow delicate flowers that'll shape the future, every graduate we have had is a unique diamond. It's being unique on your own, shining with a unique light of your own, is what we teach young ladies. _

_Every girl is a flower, and we want to give the world and Japan new flowers, more unique and rare than ever before. Welcome to St. Marianne, this is where you learn how to shine brilliantly…_

------------------

St. Marianne was a special institute for talented girls. Students were identical to each other in their uniforms, yet each held a different grace that separated them from the others. While the middle school section was restricted to wearing a certain dark blue uniform, the high school section was held free of this restriction. However, no matter how bright and special a student was, they had to obey certain rules of school grounds.

-Skirt length is fixed, at least 10cm below knees, ironed and clean.

-Any kind of shirts and blouses should have only first button unbuttoned, sleeves mustn't be folded.

-Hairs should stay tidy; even if it's not tied it must be brushed.

-Students aren't allowed to run indoors and outdoors, under any condition.

-Dormitory rooms should be tidy and students should retire to their rooms after 10pm.

These rules were far from severe for any girl raised with a high level of manners and ethics.

A new face was walking through the middle school section halls. Black shoes polished with simple lines that displayed a rich taste of style. The silk stockings she wore complimented the color of school uniform. Michiru walked in a casual silence, confidently to her classroom. Her hands were holding her bag really lightly; one might fear that it would slip from those fragile fingers. She stopped at the beginning of another hall, where her class would be. She slightly tilted her head with little interest at the sight of gossiping students standing in hallway. Sea green waves moved slightly, falling on her shoulders, which she parted carefully this morning with a matching dark blue headband. As she walked she glanced at each classroom sign as she passed them by. Slowly, but surely, she made some heads turn and basked in the attention that was showered upon her; after all, she was the _new kid_…

It wasn't her habit to question things in her life, but she couldn't help questioning the reason behind enrolling in an all-girls boarding school. Her father had business overseas and since she wanted to stay at Japan, St. Marianne was the best option to convince Mr. Kaioh. The school's reputation was impressive, Michiru had no doubt in her mind about going. But… as usual, there were _but'_s, everywhere in her mind. Something was not satisfying her about the school. Not the boarding part, the dormitories were luxurious and appealing to her tastes. School activities weren't that bad either: there were a wide range of club and school activities. Whatever it was, it was a sad feeling, causing a slight, weak pain deep inside. Once again, she was left behind… somehow…

Sadly, her mother had vanished 4 years ago, leaving her to a merciful father who gave everything she could've wanted in her life. Her life was a miracle, she knew it was rude to object or even question her current place. But, even though everything landed in her hands without asking for it, she felt like a nightingale living in a golden glamorous cage. While the entire world shined around her, she sat in her golden swing, watching from afar. Why would it be any different now that she was attending a new school? Already at the age of 14, she was more rich and famous than other girls of her age… If you enjoy classical music, that is.

She stopped in front of her class, III-D. When she was about to proceed and enter the classroom, someone jumped out of classroom. Michiru had to step back, both from shock and because of the fact that this small blonde girl didn't stop after first step. She had been walking towards her, while talking much faster than anyone alive on earth, probably even faster than her aunt, who can rant 24 hours a day...

"Ah, Gomen nasai!! Wait a second, I don't know you. Ah!!! Konnichiwa!! You're the rumored new student, right?? We have been waiting for you, actually we were really curious about who you would be. So here you are; have you met anyone yet? Was it easy to find the class? It might be pretty confusing at first but you'll get used to it in no time."

Michiru looked at the blonde girl with wide eyes; she had big bright eyes, in a lovely deep blue color. She had a lovely face, looking childish and pure as one could be, with two long ponytails her innocence was consolidated even more. Michiru tried to smile politely but she couldn't prevent the urge to chuckle. Even though this blunt way of greeting one is considered extremely rude, this girl's attitude was making it appropriate to do so. The blonde girl blinked with a confused expression and apparently she had no clue why Michiru was laughing at her.

"Na..Nani??"

"Gomen…" Michiru could say finally. "To be honest, this is the first time I've met someone who is so straightforward about their feelings." Michiru smiled politely, leaving girl in awe of her natural elegance. "Kaioh Michiru, nice to meet you."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. Tsukino Usagi! It's really rare we get new students in the middle of terms, so I was excited." She giggled, blushing.

"Is that so?"

Just then a hand landed on blonde girl's head, surprising both of them. The girl looked back over her shoulder and to Michiru's surprise, Usagi only continued looking at her with big blue eyes of hers.

"Ah, Mako-chan!"

"You found the new student?" She smiled cheerfully as she politely bowed with her head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kino Makoto. Hope Usagi-chan didn't paralyze you with that question attack."

"Mako-chan!!! That's mean!!!" blonde sulked as she walked back and started flapping her arms up and down, looking like a kid.

Makoto chuckled at the blonde's childish expression and patted Usagi's head only to make her even more angry. Michiru smiled in amusement, Usagi seemed like a lively girl. Makoto had a charming, bright side which matched well with the smaller girl. She had tied her brown hair into a ponytail with a thin, green ribbon. She had bangs falling over her emerald eyes. She was beautiful; reminding her of one of the recent popular teen idols. Opposing her model-like charm, Usagi had more of an innocent beauty. Her childish pureness might become more valuable in future, when she became older. Right now, she looked like an unnoticed bud, getting ready to bloom. Michiru smiled, feeling somehow relaxed even though she was quite forgotten in this funny scene.

A few cries raised from hallway, heads turned only to join the happy squeals of other students. Michiru looked to other side of the hall, while Makoto and Usagi dropped teasing. With an incredible speed, a crowd started forming in the middle of the hall and fortunately, in front of her classroom entrance. Or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it… Michiru had to back up a little for some room when the crowd started increasing in numbers.

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

Michiru looked at Usagi who had just joined the choir of screaming girls.

"Eh? What's that?"

"It's…. It's Ten-ou-samaaaaa!!!" Usagi squealed in happiness and ran to join the fan girl crowd as well.

Michiru looked at crowd with curious eyes, while Makoto let out a deep sigh. She looked back at the tall brunette who put a hand on her hip as she watched crowd from afar, just as Michiru had preferred.

"So, it's the famous Ten-ou-sama…"

"Who is it?" Michiru asked, with a hint of interest in her voice, heightening due to Makoto's attitude towards the scene. She sounded unpleased with the occasion. It seemed like there was a slight tone of dislike but it was hard to determine what the cause of it was.

"Tenoh Haruka, whom every girl in here has a crush on." Makoto smiled derisively.

Michiru raised her eyebrows; this kind of behavior never proved to be something good. Either this _'Ten-ou-sama'_ was someone dislikeable, or the brunette was especially not happy with that person. She turned her attention back to the scene, where she saw a tall blond standing in the middle of the crowd. Charming and looking confident as ever, it was quite obvious now why the girls were hanging all over him. He was handsome and possessed a confident aura that every handsome man had. He was wearing a light green shirt, which screamed silently; _style_… She examined him as he exchanged flirting looks with the girls around him. This scene was awfully reminiscent of a past memory.

There was a boy like him back at her old school. He was much older than her classmates, just like in this case. He used to casually flirt with the girls around him; funny that she found out something interesting on the day before she left her old school. His entire act was to attract her interest, which succeeded only in driving her away. She smiled at the memory of his face; the shocked, disappointed look, was priceless. All that time she wanted to see him defeated, broken, getting his punishment for breaking other girls' hearts – no, not just any hearts – her friends' hearts. She happened to achieve that without making any effort. Oh, the sweetness of irony.

Now, coming back to the present, she decided to watch the scene unfolding before her. After all, this could be entertaining… but then it hit Michiru, while listening to some of the conversations.

"Ten-ou-sama!! It's so rare to see you here!!" A girl chirped.

"I had a message to deliver Takahashi-sensei. But it seems I was early, too bad, I have to wait." The blonde said, faking a disappointed tone. He leaned his back to a wall next to a classroom door and shoved his hands into pockets of his pants.

"I thought males were not allowed on campus." Michiru said lightly almost as if she were talking about something as trivial as the weather.

"Ah, Tenoh-san is female." Makoto chuckled, looking back at the short girl beside her. "She's in the 2nd grade of High School; her strongest point is sports, music and girls. She has always been kind and polite to us; generally, she is really helpful to lower classmen. But I believe it's because we're females, you see, Tenoh-san doesn't get close with males and she dresses like one. But if you're interested in more, go ask the airhead blonde. She's quite an expert on the Golden Four." She pointed Usagi who was already lost in the large crowd.

"Golden Four?"

"Ah, you don't know yet, right? The Golden Four: the most popular girls on the whole campus, they're idols for the students here." Makoto looked at Michiru for a moment, silently knowing. "I started this school at beginning of this term, that's why I'm here and not over there." She explained.

"I see. You can go if you want." She offered towards the crowd with her hand as she smiled.

"No thanks, I prefer standing out." The brunette grinned.

Michiru nodded in comprehension. Then she let out a sigh when checking the watch on her wrist.

"But if we stay out here we'll be late for class. And I hate going after class to see the teacher." She said exchanging glances before walking to the blocked doorway by the crowd. Makoto's glances weren't promising much so Michiru decided to take the first courageous step into the abyss.

"Why don't you wait in our classroom Ten-ou-sama!!"

"You may sit on my desk!!"

"No!! Mine is at front!!"

The tall blonde chuckled; she threw an intense grin in the girls' direction, making them blush, shiver with excitement, and almost melt away.

"But if I go inside, I'd definitely miss sensei and forget my duty, being intoxicated with the beauty of you, ladies." She added with a husky voice.

Students sighed and moaned with joy. Michiru stood behind the girl who was the first obstacle she had to come through in order to get inside. She voiced a polite 'excuse me,' only to have her voice to be eaten away by the squealing of girls. She took a deep breath and then repeated once more, tapping the girl's shoulder this time as well. This was getting more irritating by the second; no matter what, her efforts were ruined. The girl was too busy with daydreaming to notice her own senses. Michiru took another deep breath then raised her voice once more.

"EXCUSE ME!!"

Getting the attention she wanted and then some, the crowd became silent as they turned to look at her. She remained calm as her focus remained on the girl standing in front of her. If she had to take attention of everyone to get into the classroom, it was fine; she could deal with all of them. To the students' amazement she spoke with a tranquil tone.

"You're blocking the doorway. Would you please step aside?" She asked politely.

It was a tense silence, the girl she spoke to was looking back at Michiru, like she actually asked for her life. And calmly, Michiru returned a confused gaze but ended it with determination. The tall blonde finally decided to break the tense silence.

"She's right… We're blocking the way." She said, gesturing for the girls to let Michiru pass.

The girls looked at both Haruka and Michiru, but finally she slowly stepped aside. Others standing next to her followed lead and stepped back to the open doorway as well. Michiru paused for a moment before entering inside, then she looked at blonde making a polite head bow, showing appreciation for the gesture. With a similar serious expression, Haruka returned a head bow. For an instance, looking eye to eye for the first time, Michiru could understand the power this tall blonde held. Behind the sandy-blonde, messy hair, hid a most intense pair of green eyes. They were staring back at her, trying to pierce through her soul, through her whole being. Maybe it was rare, but Michiru's blue eyes were one of the few who could counter blonde's green gaze. Though the effect was enormous it only lasted for an instant; Michiru walked into her classroom, calmly avoiding the dozens of eyes staring behind her.

She was used to being under attention; yes, she knew that feeling very well. Many eyes focused on her, following her every move, seeking for misplacement in her nature, looking awkwardly, examining, but only to deliver insults afterwards. She was sure; soon they were going to look with envy, jealousy and admiration. It always happened that way; they'd acknowledge the value of a bird in a golden cage.

She looked around the classroom; she counted 25 desks, which indicated the number of students in the classroom, even though now they were empty. There were two notice boards: On one, certain announcements were hanged, celebration, activities, schedules or anything else related. On the other, there were some projects, probably done as homework. Girls started rushing inside with a murmur all of a sudden; Michiru looked back at the door. Her eyes caught sight of an elder woman; she must've been the homeroom teacher because the tall blonde was exchanging words with her. Haruka said something then glanced at her and then the teacher looked at her as well. Were they talking about her? Then she bowed and walked out of sight as the teacher walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Takahashi-sensei."

Michiru held her bag with her both hands and bowed politely as a fine lady should. She briefly looked at Michiru and then bowed to her. She was in her forties, fashioning her brown hair with grey streaks into a stylish bun, dressing in a long brown skirt and a white blouse. She had worn a dark brown scarf on her neck, tied with a flower brooch, adding more elegance to her looks.

"Good morning sensei. I'm Michiru Kaioh. Please take good care of me."

"Welcome to St. Marianne, Miss Kaioh." She spoke with a slight hint of English in her accent. "I do hope you'll love our school and expand your limits. That's what we expect from our girls." She turned to the class and pointed to a seat at the third row, right before a certain childish blonde. "You may sit over there. Now, let's start our English lesson."

----------------

Haruka walked down the stairs, smiling at a few young students. Girls blushed and returned her smile with a bow and smiling faces. They already started talking cheerfully as she walked a few steps away from them. She got out of the middle school building and took a deep breathe, enjoying nice warm weather. Haruka smiled warmness of the sun and started whistling as she walked down the path between floral gardens. She was not feeling like going inside yet, hands in pockets, she thought of wandering the school grounds the whole day, possibly skipping lessons.

"Haruka-san!"

The blonde stopped as she heard familiar soft voice. She half turned to look at owner of the voice. A young girl with long raven black hair was standing on other side of rose garden. Her dark eyes were shining brightly, even though there was a fair distance. The beauty and elegance of her features were charming.

"Rei-san…" The blonde smiled, playfully.

"Are you skipping class again?"

"No, I had to deliver a message to Takahashi-sensei in the middle school section."

"And not going back to the High School building, I see…" The girl said smiling; Rei folded her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I'm going there… after a while. I have to clear my mind, you know. I almost forgot how cute middle school girls were."

"That's not polite." Rei tilted her head as she frowned slightly, making the blonde chuckle.

"No, it's not." Haruka replied, smiling.

Rei looked at her for a while, as she felt her eyes were almost locked into hers she turned her head to look around.

"As the student council member, I have to warn you about skipping lessons."

"Will you give me a warning?"

"Not this time." She said, smiling as a soft breeze ran through the long raven hair.

Haruka looked at her for a while, then nodded as she bowed to the young girl and walked off towards the High School building only to be stopped by the student council member once again.

"Haruka-san!!"

The tall blonde stopped to look back at the black haired girl. Rei hesitated for a moment, but she asked anyway.

"Are you going to the library today?"

Haruka paused for a moment and then she smiled brightly.

"Maybe… after lessons…" She said before walking away as a mysterious smile formed on her lips.

Rei watched as the tall girl walked out of her sight, with a confident smile. Though it was a pity that Haruka was still not heading towards the high school building, Rei smiled and then she turned around to walk back to dormitories.

----------------

"Wow, you were amazing Michiru-chan!"

"It's not that great Tsukino-san." Michiru kept her polite smile on her face, as she packed her bag.

"Call me Usagi-chan please." The blonde chirped with a sweet blush on her cheeks.

"Ok, Usagi-chan." Michiru said, nodding.

English lesson was smooth; living in England for 5 years was paying out. Next lesson was music, so that meant Michiru needed her violin. She took her bag and allowed Usagi to energetically draw circles around her while walking out of classroom.

"Where is the music room, Usagi-chan?"

"Oh, it's on 1st floor. Everybody has to play an instrument, you know that right? Even if they can't play well they should. That's why I'm stuck with a flute." She showed a thin long box, waving it in air with a long face.

"Cheer up Usagi-chan; at least you can make clear sounds. Now all you need to do is put them in order and play in harmony." Makoto grinned, catching their pace.

"Wah?!! Mako-chan, you're mean!!!"

Michiru chuckled, neither she nor Usagi seemed to care for the glances they were receiving. But of course, nothing could get in the way of cheerful blonde when she was too excited over something. Makoto was another case though; she didn't look happy with the whispers and glances sent in their direction. She tried to hide it but it was quite obvious that she was disturbed.

"Michiru-chan, what will you play in music class? If you aren't talented in music, don't worry. Flute is one of the easiest instruments to play, you can't be worse than me." Usagi giggled; it was true though, she was horrible in music.

"Don't worry, I have my violin. I was going to pick it up from the dormitory now."

"Ah!! You can play violin?!!" As Michiru nodded with a smile Usagi looked into the distance with a dreamy expression. "Sugoii…"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Of course!! I'd love to!!" Usagi raised her voice with joy and then she happily spun herself around, laughing. Makoto slowed down to glare down at a few girls, who were secretly making fun of Usagi and giggling.

"Michiru-san, doesn't this bother you?" The brunette whispered to the shorter girl's ear.

"What doesn't, Makoto-san?" The wavy haired girl smiled, playing dumb.

"Your little stunt seems to be the fresh gossip of the morning. They can't take their eyes off us…"

Michiru threw an uninterested glance around her and then smiled mysteriously. "Not even a little. Let them be." She said calmly.

They stepped out to fresh air; it was already the end of May. There was a sweet scent of late spring flowers and, as usual, it was sunny. The days were warmer with alarming hot summer days waiting ahead. Michiru was enjoying the new company she earned. Usagi and Makoto were the sweetest friends she ever had in her school life. They were cheerful, most of the time they were kind of childish. But especially with the heartwarming joy that the blonde spread, it was feeling where everyday seemed bright. She chuckled as Makoto teased the smaller blonde on how much she eats.

"You'll see it with your very own eyes Michiru-san, I have no idea how a girl can eat that much and still stay thin." She said poking Usagi's back. "Even I don't eat that much and I do sports…"

"Mako-chaaaan!!!" Usagi curled her lower lip, frowning like a kindergarten child.

"Oh! Right, Usagi-chan!" Makoto suddenly changed her attitude, starting to act like a 3rd class television drama actress, purely for amusement purposes; nobody could seriously exaggerate that much.

"Hai?!!"

"Please enlighten Michiru-san with the knowledge you hold on the Golden Four. I am trusting you with this task." She said with an overly dramatic voice and bowed to Usagi.

"Hai!!! Understood!! Leave it to me!!" The blonde made a military salute to Makoto before turning to a giggling Michiru. "Golden Four are the goddesses of St. Marianne! As their name, they're four people and they're best in all fields!! That's why they're called _Golden_."

Michiru nodded, acting like the subject was the most important thing she had ever heard in her whole life. She was enjoying the childish moment they were sharing together, and both Makoto and Usagi knew how to create fun from nothing.

"And they're spread in all school sections. First, the youngest of all is Tomoe Hotaru-san, 2nd grade of middle school. She's even a year younger than us but she's like a princeeeeess!!" Usagi cried with admiration. "You have to see her Michiru-chan, she is so sweet!"

"That's why she's called Hime-sama!" Makoto added.

"Yes!! Even upper classmen and other Golden Four members are calling her _'Hime-chan'_. She's daughter of the founder of this school. She's good in arts, science and literature. Also her hobbies are collecting lamps and performing tea ceremonies!" Usagi stopped to bow the guard at door of dormitories. "Next one is Hino Rei-san, at 1st grade of High School. She's called Hi no Miko, fire priestess. Actually she's miko of the Shinto temple near school; they say she can do fire reading. Some believe, with fire reading she can determine even exam questions, they say that's why she's a top student. She's good at martial arts, music and literature. Her hobbies are gardening and singing. Her voice is really great!! And the third one is Tenoh Haruka-sama, 2nd grade of high school and the dream of every girl at campus." Usagi sighed as Michiru unlocked her room door.

"Why is she called Ten-ou-sama then? Her family name is different."

"Ah, because she's like a gentleman, we took liberty of changing last syllable. This way it sounds like _'Lord Tenoh.'_" Usagi explained dreamily pronouncing the name with lousy english.

"But it doesn't mean 'Lord Tenoh', it means 'Lord Ten'." Makoto corrected.

"Details Mako-chan…" Usagi shook her head.

Michiru smiled to herself as she entered her room half listening to the conversation outside. She had to yet unpack; her trunks were put in corner. She looked at them unwillingly; tonight she had to empty those heavy trunks. She took a rather small box and put it on the small dressing table in room. She opened her violin case and checked its condition quickly. No harm was done, which pleased young girl.

"I can't help if English is such a weird language…" The blonde objected and smiled as Michiru got out of her room with the violin case. "I almost forgot, Ten-ou-sama's best subjects are sports, martial arts and music."

"And girls…" Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Her hobbies are riding, running or speed in any kinds. And she said herself, that she likes cuties…"

"That means girls! I correct what I said, her hobbies are girls."

Michiru coughed as they reached the door to the dormitories. As they got out Usagi didn't lose any time to continue her lecture.

"And fourth is Meioh Setsuna-san. She's at 3rd grade of high school and the most beautiful girl in whoooole campus!!"

"Usagi here has a deep admiration for her." Makoto made a hand gesture pointing to the blonde girl.

"I do." Usagi nodded cheerfully.

"Though, she admires everyone she meets…" The tall girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!!"

"Lesson is almost starting ladies; you don't want to be late, right?" Another voice called to them from behind.

They looked back only to see a beautiful upper classman smiling politely at them. She had worn a long dark red skirt and a red blouse decorated with laces at the collar and sleeves. The raven hair she possessed was passing her hips, adding suggestively more to her elegant charms.

"Rei-san!!" Makoto gasped as Usagi held her breath.

Michiru looked calmly at the other girl for a moment, then she bowed to older girl, while her two classmates were busy admiring her.

"We're truly sorry, we'll be going back soon." She smiled politely, with a similar charm of the raven haired girl. "Usagi-chan, Makoto-san, let's go."

The two girls panicked and bowed as they followed the wavy haired girl. Though, Rei was quite stunned with the calm and elegance this new girl had. She looked behind them thoughtfully.

------------

"Ladies, ladies!!" The music teacher tapped her finger on the table. "Timing is not right. This is a canon, you don't have to rush to catch up. Just follow your own notes and the rest will be fine. Once more… at my sign please." The older woman started waving her hands like a conductor while she directed students with a proud face.

Students started playing on her signal. It wasn't a hard piece, but not every student was talented in music. One-by-one, some of the doubtful ones dropped out the task. Most of the musicians stopped playing, leaving only a violin to continue. Students looked at the violin player; she was playing the piece flawless. Michiru looked around her briefly and then she smiled to herself as she proceeded to close her eyes. With much ease, she changed melody and switched to a harder song in which she loved dearly. When the teacher was about to ask Michiru stop, she realized the girl started playing another song, with her eyes closed. Her mouth opened to talk, but she remained voiceless. Like everyone, she preferred listening. Since no one stopped her, Michiru continued playing. It was a piece that the young girl had learnt at age of 10, mastered in a month. Her teacher had told a story about this piece, _Spring Serenade_. The composer had written the piece after hearing a sad tale.

Story starts like one of Anderson's, maybe it was his, Michiru didn't care. One day, a nightingale fell in love with a handsome gardener. So she came to sing her most beautiful songs, making roses blossom more beautifully then ever. She was happy to make the young man smile, but one day she realized the gardener was in love with a lady. He tried every way to prove his love to her; one day, the young woman asked for a red rose from his garden. This request was almost impossible because he had no red roses in his garden. The nightingale watched the young man cry in vain. She couldn't resist for very long and flew to a rose garden. She asked roses to blossom a red rose but their answer was no, there were only white roses. No matter how much they loved the nightingale, they couldn't grant this wish of hers.

Then a rose bud called her, it explained: if the nightingale sang with all her heart and thrust her heart to a thorn, with her blood the rose could blossom in a bright red color. The nightingale accepted this, if it would make the man she loved happy, she would gratefully give her life. So, she started singing her most beautiful song, thrusting her little heart onto the thorn of rose. "More," the rose bud said, starting to blossom slowly. Nightingale pushed more, making her cry her love song. "More, more," the insistent bud said; the more the nightingale pushed, the more she bled. Finally, when she had no power, her voice died away and she fell on the ground, lifeless.

It was then that the rose blossomed with the brightest red color the earth had ever seen. Fed with both love and blood of nightingale, it waited for the gardener to see and pick it up, so he did. Crying with joy, he picked the red rose and brought it to his fair lady. But the young woman turned away with arrogance. She threw the rose away, telling him that she already engaged with someone richer than the gardener. The young man walked away with his broken heart. He saw the lifeless body of the nightingale beneath the rose bush, where it sprouted a red rose. He noticed blood on its chest and dried blood on thorns. He realized it was the nightingale who sang to him, making his roses bloom magnificently. He cried then buried the little bird beneath the same rose bush. Ever since then, he could go to that place to find the same rose blooming red roses every year.

It was when she had heard this story that she began to play this song. She was told that her violin was crying while she was playing but she used to think she was crying through her violin. She slightly opened her eyes, to look around, only to find everyone in the music room listening to her in awe. She closed her eyes again, wondering if her melody would tell that story to them. It was a touching piece; in all the years that the teacher had been employed, even the teacher had heard only a few students play this beautifully. Though, while listening what they didn't know was that the music of hers was traveling by wind to other buildings.

The classroom above the music room had stopped their lesson to listen to the flawless melody. A girl with shoulder length black hair looked up as their teacher stopped talking. To hear melody better, the woman walked out of classroom in the middle of a lecture. The young girl closed her violet eyes, enjoying the sensation this melody was giving her.

A tall blonde girl lifted her head up from the book she was reading, in a quiet corner of gardens. The source of music was from the middle school building, probably the music room on the first floor; she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying free entertainment. It wasn't everyday that a skillful player played such fine piece.

In another building, a tanned hand stopped while writing on blackboard. The tall girl looked towards the door, trying to make sure if she was hearing right. She hushed the teacher as she became aware of the played piece.

"Just a moment sensei…"

Her dark red eyes were looking in the distance dreamily.

The raven haired girl looked around; she was in student council room discussing some matters with other members. Other girls stopped too, hearing a faint delicate melody. She walked to the window, almost dreamily. From this floor, the music room could be seen clearly. She was quite surprised to see the new girl was playing this piece.

Music died away with the last notes; Michiru put down her violin. After several moments, a cheerful applause rose from the classroom. Michiru smiled politely, she thanked and bowed to her classmates. It was clear that she was used to being the center of attention and performing.

------------

"Don't we have a new species in the garden now?" The elegant woman with long wavy black hair chuckled, as she sipped from her tea.

They had been sitting in her office, enjoying a peaceful melody. The Headmistress was an ordinary woman compared to her visitor. She had shoulder length brown hair, always wore her glasses and rarely dressed fancy. But for the other woman, whatever she wears or does, would make her look magnificent. Even though they were the same age, her childhood friend seemed way younger than her. The Headmistress sipped from her coffee and she smiled at her colleague.

"The fragrance of this flower will surely intoxicate the whole world, don't you think, Neherenia-sama?"

------------

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragrant Oleanders**

**--CHAPTER TWO--**

**Disclaimer:** No, I actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **Story is highly influenced by: Oniisama E and Maria-sama ga Miteru. I wanted to do more drama and angst, but nothing too heart breaking or overly dramatic, forcing limits of logic.

And finally, I have to thank Sie.Revolution for doing beta reading. I'm really grateful to her.

------------------

_Behave properly, stand straight, look proud, and move graciously to achieve your dreams…_

_This is St. Marianne Education Institute, only for the ladies of future Japan. We grow delicate flowers that'll shape the future, every graduate we have had is a unique diamond. It's being unique on your own, shining with a unique light of your own, is what we teach young ladies._

_Every girl is a flower, and we want to give the world and Japan new flowers, more unique and rare than ever before. Welcome to St. Marianne, this is where you learn how to shine brilliantly…_

------------------

A high school girl was running through the halls, passing students who were enjoying break time; her rush was a violation of school rules. Running was not ladylike and students were discouraged from doing any sort of rushing around. The girl didn't seem to care, once she reached the 2nd grade floor of the High School building, the girl slowed down a little. She stopped in front of a classroom, panting as she looked inside. She quickly corrected the red ribbon on her hair and lifted her long blonde hair to cool down the heat building up on the back of her neck. The girl took a deep breath and stepped inside. She smiled at the first familiar face after a few moments of a disappointing search for a certain someone.

"Excuse me, onee-san." She bowed as she was taught. "Have you see Haruka-san around?"

The elder girl smiled politely. She had an elegant figure just as the rest of students in her grade had. Her onee-san had wavy, black hair, tied into a loose ponytail behind her. She also wore a light make up; which was a privilege for high school students, as long as they didn't over exaggeration their applications.

"I'm sorry Minako-chan, I didn't."

"She went to student council, I guess. She was saying that she had to hand over the festival list for the upcoming month." A tall girl answered, smiling kindly.

The young girl smiled brightly and bowed as she thanked them, then she walked out of the classroom. The student council room was on the same floor. The giggling girls around the room proved that her target was present in there, at the moment. She looked inside the room, and grinned as she spotted her two most favorite idols. A beautiful girl with long raven hair was reading papers in her hands and smiling while a tall blonde was talking to her.

"Good day to you both!" she chirped stepping inside.

"Ah… Good morning, Minako-san." Rei greeted the girl a bit startled. Haruka only turned and smiled charmingly.

"Good afternoon airhead." Of course, she was punished immediately with a tight bear hug on the waist. "It's not a good place to kill me you know." She joked, chuckling.

"That's your punishment for being mean to your number one fan, Haruka-sama!!" she looked up making a childish frown.

"That's because you're the only airhead blonde at high school who declared their airhead-ness. Aren't you in 1st grade? How come you're this strong?" Haruka began tickling girl's underarm, which successfully made the girl loosen her hold on the tall girl. "You're killing me slowly, you know?!"

Rei watched them with a skeptical look, but then she leaned over the papers as they had much more interesting information than the childish scene in front of her.

"Ara? That's what she was telling me Haruka-san. She was _my_ number one fan an hour ago."

Minako's eyes grew wide, she quickly released the tall blonde and ran around the table to Rei's side. She held her hands and showed her cutest admiration gaze.

"But Rei-sama!! I'm still your number one fan! The elegance you have, the kindness you shower us with, and the heavenly voice which I worship, can never be replaced with any other student!!!" She said with an enthusiastic tone. She then looked back at Haruka, who was enjoying the scene before her. "But on the other hand, Haruka-sama is completely in a different league… You're very different from each other and that's why I can admire both of you at the same time." She continued blushing sheepishly; she put a hand over her cheek, which was a complete act according to Haruka; Minako was a good actress.

"Oh really?" Rei looked out of the window uninterested, only to make the persistent blonde act more serious.

"After all, I came here to interview you!! I only came here to see you!!" Minako faked a sob as she lifted her free hand, like she was ready to wipe away some tears.

"Ah, but I have work to do."

"Only a minute!!" The blonde chirped. Leaving no room for Rei to protest, she started pulling raven-haired girl behind her. Haruka stayed motionless, leaned her back to the wall, placed her hands in her pockets, and smiled in amusement.

"I thought you were to interview me today." She said silently as the blonde girl came near her.

Minako showed her tongue to the tall girl as she giggled, still pulling a confused girl behind. Haruka closed her eyes and then smiled to herself. She shut the door behind her as she helped herself out of an empty room.

"Ha-haruka-san!!"

She turned around when she heard the familiar soft voice.

"Will you be studying this afternoon?" Rei asked, not moving an inch while Minako was trying to pull her again.

"Yeah." Haruka nodded. "After school… I need to catch up with geography class, you know."

Rei smiled brightly as she let the persistent blonde pull her away. Haruka smiled at the girls around her, excusing herself as she walked away. Though, when she reached the end of corridor, she slowed down upon hearing another familiar voice. **A soothing** mature voice was talking with a second and a third one, agreeing on a subject, in which, didn't interest the tall blonde at all. The next second, a tall figure appeared with a tanned skin, long dark hair with hints of dark green shine over them. She was more of a young woman than a high school girl; even next to her friends her maturity was obviously at a superior level. Her dark red eyes slowly fell on the blonde standing in front of her as she realized her presence around her. But she remained silent, as well as the rest of the hall. Haruka had a smug smile on her calm face, standing right in middle of entrance. Actually, there was enough room for three people pass at the same time. The other girl took a deep breath and eyed blonde with a cold but calm face.

"Move out of my way, Tenoh."

Haruka gave what seemed to be an amused smile as she stepped aside. The blonde lowered her head and made a polite, respectful bow. After a moment of staring, the dark skinned girl walked by with her friends. It was a well-known fact: Setsuna hated her for a reason not many knew. Upper classmen surely knew what caused this, but most of them had graduated or preferred to keep quiet on the subject. This impression was intensified with the contradictions tall blonde usually made. Sometimes she would act as though she acknowledged the elder girl's superiority but then would speak in contrast to her knowledge.

"Forgive my boldness, Meioh-sama. I forgot; while you passed, your air covered the whole width of this corridor."

Setsuna winced as she turned around immediately, glaring at a shamelessly chuckling blonde. As Haruka walked away she regained her composure. As a perfect lady, she acted like nothing happened and walked gracefully through the 2nd grade level, enchanting more students.

-----------

Michiru sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Lunch breaks wreaked with such havoc despite the fact that it was St. Marianne. The cafeteria was big enough, but time was limited. As most students like to sit more than an hour for both, eating and idle chatting, an hour of lunch break wasn't enough. It was a blessing that high school and middle school had different cafeterias. The Golden Four were extremely popular among school grounds, if all gathered in same place, chaos would occur.

Makoto sat facing Michiru as she groaned. "We better start or we'll be late to next period by the time Usagi-chan comes here." She rolled her eyes, making Michiru chuckle.

"Itadakimasu…" Makoto opened her bento box, smiling happily with the view.

"Itadakimasu." The shorter girl picked up the fork and knife as she indulged in the western meal she bought. "Ara? You prepare your own lunch?"

"I love cooking." The brunette smiled widely. "And at dormitories there is a kitchen we can use."

"Oh, I can't cook really." Michiru laughed, shaking her head.

"It's quite easy though. Also it's cheaper and tastier." Makoto nodded smiling.

Michiru didn't say anything; she knew Makoto wasn't swimming in fortune like herself. The brunette was third child of her family; her father's business was good actually. But feeding five throats and making sure they all were well fed and educated was a little troublesome for him. And Makoto was here due to her scholarship, because of her success in sports. Michiru was admiring her determination and proud posture. She couldn't cook to save her life, or sew and wash. Though she was lucky, at least she knew how to keep things tidy and in order.

Makoto looked up to the wavy haired girl after a while, "Say Michiru-san, do you know about the housing system of St. Marianne?"

"I never knew there was a housing system." Michiru looked at the brunette thoughtfully. "I should've asked the headmistress about this school."

"Don't bother, she won't tell you anything anyway. All she does is confuse you and expect you to figure out the mystery all by yourself." She waved a hand to Usagi before continuing, who was wandering in the cafeteria looking for them. "Actually I don't know much in detail, but shortly; it's a kind of mastering at high school. You choose one of the subjects and canalize into that. I guess subjects were: sports, science, fine arts and literature. They all have fancy floral names, but I don't remember. For further info, ask the airhead blonde." She pointed childish blonde, who just came to sit with them.

"Nani?" The girl looked at her two friends with a confused expression.

"So, you choose a major at high school?" Michiru asked, interested.

"Yes, that's the main idea." Makoto nodded blinking. Then she turned to blonde sitting next to her, "Usagi-chan!!" with similar dramatic acting she had done the day before. "Enlighten Michiru-san with the knowledge you hold on St. Marianne's housing system, onegai shimasu!!" She said and bowed to Usagi dramatically.

"Hai!" The blonde saluted her companion and then turned to Michiru to start her lecture. "St. Marianne has a housing system at high school. It doesn't require you to stay in dormitories but requires you to choose an expertise. There are four houses for students to choose: Violet Tulip; for scientific education, White Rose; for sports education, Fragrant Oleander; for fine arts and music education, finally Golden Lily; for drama and literature. At each group, upper classmen take care of lower classmen and guide them if they need to or want to. Also, some students may be invited to the house by an upper classman from that house. Then she becomes their sister and upperclassman becomes their protective sister. It's not very common but once you become someone's sister, your behaviors start reflecting on your protective sister's reputation, same goes for her too. So, if you behave in a way that'd bring shame to you, it'll be her shame too."

"Really…? That's interesting." Michiru nodded, but actually she was busy with staring at Usagi's meal as politely as possible while eating hers gracefully.

"I'm sure someone will invite you to their house in a few weeks." Usagi added excitedly. "With music talent of yours, you'll most likely be a Fragrant Oleander."

"I'm not that sure; I'll probably have a difficult time choosing a house for myself… Actually I might try fine arts, but science and sports are also attractive options. And I enjoy literature, even for fun I may choose it."

"Wow! But sports need extra profession; you need to be really good to enter White Rose!"

"I learned swimming back in England. At age of 10, I won the national gold medal."

"Sugoii!!"

Makoto tucked a big piece of rice in her mouth skeptically.

"She's insulting us Usagi-chan…"

"Eh?!" Usagi looked at her friend, her mouth filled with tasty food she had just bought; a pack of rice balls, a beef and potato mash, milkshake and soda, a small plate of sushi and of course a chocolate pudding with cream and cherry topped.

"I can only choose sports; after all I'm average in all subjects… And you're thinking of getting into literature because you suck with rest of them as well."

"Hey!" The blonde protested but Makoto continued.

"But here, she's telling what a hard time she may have while deciding what to choose!"

Michiru just smiled innocently, while chewing a piece of vegetable.

"What? I can't help if I'm good at almost everything."

Makoto gasped as she narrowed her eyes, then shook her head in disappointment.

"You certainly don't belong here Michiru-san, shoo shoo!! Go eat with geeks! Some princess of a country you are…"

"You're breaking my heart Makoto-san… How can I leave you two…? I choose you, ordinary people to get along with, pushing away all luxury and glamour of rich aristocrat people." The girl chuckled, playing along with girls.

Usagi started laughing hard. It was fun, at a point Michiru really meant it. While they were all laughing, she thought for the first time that she was actually enjoying being in a school. She had two good friends now, and what's more, they were having fun together. Other than trying to get along with rich spoiled girls, she was hanging out with whom she felt comfortable with. And that was a first in Kaioh Michiru's life, a milestone perhaps?

"Kaioh Michiru-san?"

The girls stopped laughing and looked up to the girls who just popped up next to their table. They all had quite fashionable hairstyles as much as school rules allowed, and they were staring at Michiru with pure admiration. Makoto rolled her eyes as Usagi's jaw almost dropped to floor. These three were famous in middle school, 3 Graces as they called themselves.

"Hai?" Michiru smiled politely with ease.

"Oh, we're soooo glad to meet you finally. No, not glad, honored!!" The one in middle spoke, while the others nodded joyfully. "I'm Mukashiki Sakurako, but my friends call me Saku-chan." She flashed a cute smile; she had black doll curls falling on her shoulders, half-tied with a bright expensive looking hair band. "And this is Momoko-chan and Sachiko-chan."

Momoko had short pink hair, tied into two untidy ponytails. And Sachiko, had waist length wavy brown hair, with a little tanned skin. Looking nothing less from Sakurako, both two flashed a cute smile.

"Hi!" The girls chirped in English.

"We meant to meet you earlier but we couldn't find you."

"Mukashiki-san, would you please be kind and come after lunch? We're still eating." Makoto smiled politely, posing a perfect confident lady.

"I'm not speaking to you, Kino-san." Sakurako smiled coldly to brunette.

"No, she's not!" Both Momoko and Sachiko said, crossing their arms over their chests.

"But she's talking to you." Michiru kept smiling calmly. "You should at least listen when others talk to you, even if they're impolite. That's what I always try to do."

Sakurako smiled sheepishly, nodding. "I'll try, Kaioh-san… from now on…" She looked touched for a moment and then she quickly changed moods. "Where was I? Oh, yes. When my mother started talking about you, I couldn't wait to be friends with you." The young girl looked at Michiru in awe with those big bright eyes of hers. "You're such a talented musician, it's a great honor if you'll see me as a friend more than a fan." She finalized her speech holding her hands over her chest.

Michiru looked at the girl for a while; she really looked like a fan. Or, became a fan after hearing her fame from her mother… Either way there wasn't any need to refuse girl's offer, at least for now. She had seen worse people than –_apparently so spoiled_- Sakurako. So, Michiru smiled politely, just as she had done since the first time she picked up her violin.

"That's very kind of you. I'll be looking forward to that."

The three girls squealed in happiness. At that time Michiru noticed glare she had been receiving from the tall brunette. They weren't directly at her, but Makoto was throwing secret disapproving glances in her direction. Apparently, Makoto wasn't too happy with the new friends of hers, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Once those girls were gone she could ask Makoto.

"Then why don't you come and eat with us, Michiru-chan? I may call you by name, ne?" Sakurako held her arm gently, pulling her in a polite fashion, though it had a hint of force about it.

Momoko and Sachiko clapped their hands joyfully, exchanging joy-filled glances with each other. But the young violonist looked up at the owner of hands pulling her arm, though this time she wasn't smiling. She looked directly into Sakurako's eyes which provoked the girl to blush and her smile to fade. It was disturbing for anyone in Japan to be looked directly into the eyes and it was rude; that was the first thing she learned when she came back from England. She paused for another few moments, being sure she was disturbing this girl as much as possible.

"Please, release my arm, Mukashiki-san." She said finally with the bittersweet bit of arrogance on the edge.

After the girl released her arm, Michiru noticed it got quite quiet in cafeteria. Did she draw that much attention? Perhaps Sakurako and her friends gathered the attention that she needed last in this school. She smiled briefly back at three girls.

"Maybe later, I might join you. But not today, I'm almost done with my lunch, as you can see."

A murmur filled cafeteria; it seemed like everyone was returning back to their meals. Both Sakurako and her friends' faces were sulking, not happy with the current situation. Michiru was smiling just for politeness while Makoto tried her best to hide her grin.

"You're making a terrible mistake, Kaioh-san." Sakurako said seriously. "Not everyone cares for classical music in here, so, not everyone is your fan."

Without taking things any further, she stood up, holding her hands behind her. The girl spun on her heels and walked away with her two friends, or sidekicks… Usagi looked after them with wide opened eyes, then she looked back at Michiru, who resumed eating her meal.

"Michiru-chan!!"

The wavy haired girl looked up.

"Nani, Usagi-chan?"

"You just turned down 3 Graces!!"

"Ara? They call themselves that?" The girl chuckled.

"But after Golden Four they're the most prestigious and popular girls of middle school!!"

Makoto was grinning widely. She happily started eating her meal while listening to her friends, as Usagi was panicking and Michiru remained calm like nothing happened.

"Usagi-chan, I don't care even if they're more important than Golden Four. In mythology, three graces are something more than fashionable young girls." She started wisely. "Three graces are three ladies, who hold strings of fate, each represent lifetime of a person. They cut, spin or tie those strings, they decide fates, although they don't decide but actually know the fate. And please excuse my boldness but I think those three girls were far from assigning my fate for me. Therefore, no harm can come. Besides, I don't have to accept whatever they do or say, out of school, I _am _more prestigious and popular than they are." Michiru finished as she winked at Usagi, victory plastered all over her face.

Usagi looked with same shocked expression to her classmate.

"Sugoii… Michiru-chan, you're really cool." She said smiling prettily, her eyes full of admiration.

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan." Michiru accepted the compliment.

"Enough admiring each other!! I'm starting to feel lonely here!" The brunette said aloud, raising her arms to air.

"Hai hai… Mako-chan is cool too!!" Usagi grinned, giggling.

The tall brunette laughed and patted the blonde's head. Michiru watched them. Since Makoto's mood had turned back to positive, her reasoning was right. Makoto didn't like those girls, after turning them down she looked obviously happier. This reminded her of the time when she first came to school; the brunette behaved similarly in the presence of Tenoh Haruka. But this time, the hatred was more obvious. Maybe Makoto didn't like that Tenoh, but she definitely hated Sakurako.

Michiru's hand stopped in midair for a moment, she could easily think about others by their names, but she was avoiding using Tenoh Haruka's name only. Like now... She took another bite from her meal thoughtfully; the tall blonde had an invisible power. Without moving a finger, her authority was somehow surrounding whomever she laid her eyes on. She hated that kind of power, it was tricky, rather than facing and enchanting minds and souls with your own mind and soul, some people had that kind of radiating power.

She smiled to her friends, while they joked, each other unaware of the third one's thoughts. Sakurako bit her finger, ignoring the cherry taste her nail polish was leaving in her mouth. Sachiko played with her long wavy hair, which she was proud of.

"Saku-chan, what are you thinking?"

Momoko lifted her head from her pudding, finding the upcoming subject quite interesting. Sakurako narrowed her eyes; slyly she was watching Michiru and her so-called friends.

"She'll pay for this… Kaioh Michiru will pay for her arrogance."

Sachiko's blank face brightened up mysteriously, she leaned over the table to Sachiko, grinning darkly.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Revenge of course." The girl said confidently. "No one can treat Mukashiki Sakurako like a commoner and make fun of her in a crowd. She deserves to be punished." Sakurako leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest; she was obviously full of herself. "The princess will be dethroned soon."

The girls giggled, discussing the revenge plan and the expected results of it. Then they noticed a listener passing by; Momoko smiled widely immediately taking other two girls' attention too.

"Hi Hime-chan!"

Sachiko and Sakurako looked behind and smiled innocently to younger girl too.

"How are you Hime-chan?"

"Why don't you join us?"

The young girl looked at them with her violet eyes; calmly she remained silent for a few moments. Then girl smiled politely, bowing to upper classmen.

"Thank you senpai, maybe next time. Have a nice day."

She walked away and the girls were convinced that Hotaru didn't hear a thing. Even if she did hear, they didn't speak aloud and mention Michiru's name much, so she didn't know whom they were going to get revenge on.

----------------

"Now, Rei-san… One last question."

"Better be the last one Minako-san, I have to go to the library." Rei said packing her books.

"What will you do in library?" The blonde grinned.

"Homework, I have to do some research. Please hurry Minako-san, you've been interviewing me since lunch break. Will you end it any soon in the future?"

"You're no fun, Rei-san. Ok, here is last one!" her grin got wider as her eyes began sparkling mischievously. "How many people did you date with since today?"

Rei's eyes got wider as she spun around immediately.

"I beg your pardon?!!"

"You heard me! Students want to know." Minako smiled innocently, turning herself around on the chair.

"What kind of question is that?! I answered all your ridiculous questions just to end this so called interview but it's just getting more silly." The girl shook her head and grabbed her bag. "I'm out of here, good day Minako-san."

"Wait! Rei-san!!" Blonde jumped on her feet and ran to door, she opened both her arms to prevent the raven-haired girl leaving classroom. "Those questions are from your fans!! How can you ignore them, you're from ignoring the hearts of innocent girls who're guilty just because they admire your very being!!!" She cried with an overly dramatic voice.

"And what kind of a newspaper club president are you?" Rei tilted her head as she frowned. She was clearly annoyed. "Allowing them to ask whatever they want, not to mention how they meddle into my private life. Knowing what I did with whom, won't help them live any better or make this save the day."

"But Rei-san!!"

"Interview is finished here, move from my way."

"There are rumors that you're dating with a priest, and not any priest, son of the head priest at the temple you're staying in. Don't you want to prove those rumors wrong?" She said finally, opening her last card.

But Rei remained motionless, she just kept her annoyed serious gaze fixated to blonde's blue ones. Minako's determined features loosened slowly, as her eyes got wider.

"It is true?"

"Last warning Aino-san…" Rei repeated with a calm voice, "Move from my way."

The blonde girl stared at her silently for a moment and then she stepped aside silently. Rei walked past her, still mad with the stubbornness of the blonde but angry with the rumors as well. That was true, she was into the priest's son, but big news was kept unspoken; she was to marry him after graduation. Which she'd love to… Her pace slowed down, she looked up to door where her feet brought her. It was the study room, a smaller library at top of high school building. She sighed, then turned the doorknob, letting the door open silently. Afternoon sun was painting the room with a sweet golden, orange light. Rei closed the door behind her, she walked slowly through the pile of books, some on shelves, some piled on floor. She stopped as she walked closer to window, barricaded with a bookcase to keep it out of sight from the doorway. She leaned into the bookcase, watching the view silently. Another girl was sitting wooden seat placed in front of windows; leaned her back to the column right behind her, placed one foot on the seat as she rested a hand over her knee. She was facing outside, but with the masculine clothing she had worn and golden halo shining through her hair, her identity was unmistakable. Rei smiled to herself, the tall blonde hadn't noticed her yet, apparently.

"It's breathtaking, don't you think so?"

Haruka was startled with the presence of a second person, but she didn't show any sign of surprise as she slowly looked over her shoulder. Strong sunlight was shadowing her face, but Rei was almost sure a charming smile was there. She smiled with the sight of two bright green eyes.

"No, not from there…" she said, almost like a whisper.

Then blonde reached out a hand to shorter girl, a silent invitation to the sunlight. Rei looked at her for a moment or two, then stepped into sunlight, graciously placing her hand to Haruka's empty palm. But unexpected from the previous calm scene, Haruka put her foot down, facing her, while she pulled the girl harshly, making her almost fall. But as planned, Rei fell right into her embrace. Rei's silky black hair brushed into her face before the girl straightened herself. Rei looked down at Haruka with widened eyes. She was holding her tightly, as she unintentionally placed her hands on blonde's shoulders.

"From here…"

"Haruka…-san…"her soft voice murmured.

The tall girl only smiled widely, her hands caressing the girl's slender body lightly. Rei reached a hand to the heavy, dark red, velvet curtain behind the blonde; she leaned down as her hand pulled the heavy fabric, blocking sunlight from reaching the room. Haruka closed her eyes, enjoying the flavor of Rei's soft lips. She could smell the scent of roses, Rei's fragrance that she spread faintly around wherever she goes to.

-------------

Michiru and Makoto dropped Usagi off to her room then headed to their floor. It wasn't a long day but she was getting worried about the amount of homework they've received today.

"It's a weekend, that's why." Makoto sighed heavily.

"But we're on Thursday Makoto-san."

"It doesn't matter, homework is homework. And with the word 'weekend' spoken, teachers tend to give more. Like we have only one subject a day!!!" she punched air, and then stopped all of a sudden. "Ah, my room… See you at dinner Michiru-san."

Michiru smiled as she waved to brunette, then she resumed walking to her room. She sighed as she took out her keys, she didn't mind homework and overload of homework by weekends. But the way Makoto said was really discouraging, and today's essay homework was only addition to her depressed mood. She opened door, but as she stepped inside she noticed that she stepped over something. Michiru looked down at the envelope she had stepped on, it was weird because right yesterday evening she had finished unpacking and tidied her room. And in the morning, she left her room spotless.

She closed the door behind her and took the nameless envelope from the floor. With less effort she threw her bag over the bed and sat in front of her dressing table. An unaddressed letter never promised something good. She had received fan letters both from her fans out and from school; nameless ones were usually… rare to receive. They at least had her name written on it. She opened envelope carefully, then took out a clean white letter paper. Her eyes were widened with the content of the letter.

---------------

'_Once upon a time, there was a far away kingdom with a king and princess of it._

_They were rich, wealthy and happy. _

_But the King was busy, so he sent her precious daughter to a royal school where she could learn manners and ways of royalty. _

_But Princess was a spoiled brat; no one was good enough for her. _

_Nothing was good to her liking; though sweetness of irony, she was abandoned due to her arrogant nature._

_And she found out she was alone there; his precious king wasn't there to save her daughter from the gracious daughters of other families…_

_So brat died…_

_The End_

_Moral: Know your place or before princess returns to her kingdom, she'll perish.' _

---------------

This was not only shameless, but extremely childish too. In her short carrier, she had seen better and more convincing threat letters. But this was work of an amateur, though she had to admire the effort and care on using computer print rather than handwriting. Unfortunately, Michiru was more experienced on dealing with such threats than the culprit. She laughed silently, then stared into distant through the mirror of dressing table.

"A war you wish… But in the end I won't be the one to perish…"

Michiru crumpled the paper and threw it into waste bin.

------------

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Note: I'm sorry, it took so long to post another chapter. School is eating me away... who isn't?! Oh well, those three girls may sound and look silly for a while, don't worry though they'll be around for a while for your entertainment. :P If there are some mistypes and grammar mistakes please ignore them, Sie couldn't find time to do a detailed editing. But as soon as she gets free time I'll upload edited version. Enjoy... :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragrant Oleanders**

**--CHAPTER THREE--**

**Disclaimer:** No, I actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **Story is highly influenced by: Oniisama E and Maria-sama ga Miteru. I wanted to do more drama and angst, but nothing too heart breaking or overly dramatic that's forcing limits of logic.

--

_Behave properly, stand straight, look proud, and move graciously to achieve your dreams…_

_This is St. Marianne Education Institute, only for the ladies of future Japan. We grow delicate flowers that'll shape the future, every graduate we have had is a unique diamond. It's being unique on your own, shining with a unique light of your own, is what we teach young ladies._

_Every girl is a flower, and we want to give the world and Japan new flowers, more unique and rare than ever before. Welcome to St. Marianne, this is where you learn how to shine brilliantly…_

--

There wasn't a single noise, how could there be while music was so bewitching. A single movement, slightest noise, a small breath could dispel the magic cast upon the audience –an outcome none could have dared to cause...

It was the grand theatre hall of St. Marianne Education Institute. Dark red velvet curtains were tied loosely to both sides of the stage, revealing the piano player, a single young girl. Spotlight illuminating her gave a golden halo, crowning her short blonde hair; given to the serene expression on her young, beautiful face, she was surely an angel came from heaven. Her looks were betrayed by her school uniform though, navy blue middle school uniform she wore indicated a much younger age than her face showed. Her slender fingers were flowing so casually, almost like caressing keys. Her long eyelashes rose slightly, revealing half of the spectacular green shades of her brilliant eyes. It had been so long since she had played without being interrupted, finally on stage she could prove that her potential was already beyond expectations.

But unexpected happened, a finger hit wrong key, ruining spell, silence awoke Haruka from her reverie. She opened her eyes, stage was still there; velvet curtains tied loosely on both sides of the stage, tailed piano was still there –a shiny black Riverpool. But blonde player was replaced with one of her brunette classmates, who were instructed by Kawasaki-sensei too. Music instructor was an old, round man at his late fifties, he was one of the few male teachers walking in campus grounds. And he was calmly instructing troubled girl and encouraged her to play once more, overcoming her tensed nerves.

Thanks to Hino Rei, Haruka was sitting in one of the seats with rest of her classmates, if student council member haven't walked her here she could be enjoying fresh summer air outside, under a cool shade. Not here, in this hall. This was, boring… Blonde sighed deeply as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to resume her previously disturbed nap.

"Haruka-san!" an angry whisper called out from two seats of her right. "You should behave more respectfully."

Haruka cared to glance at girl with her right eye only, who was frowning in a not approving manner. She smiled halfly, one of the teasing ones she used to show for types like Meioh Setsuna.

"To be honest dear, if it wasn't Hino Rei, I'd be gladly ditching today's practice and napping in a quiet corner of the garden."

"Oh, of course… Unlike you, mademoiselle Tenoh," girl started with a perfect French accent, dipped in sarcasm, "we all haven't mastered these few pieces in middle school. You know, we still need to practice to learn."

"It's not like old man will pick me to play today anyway. This practice is for you, not for me."

"Why are you _still_ here then?"

Haruka blinked before giving a proper answer, well, the one she just came up was valid enough. She rested her head back again, closing her eyes.

"It's easier to sleep here." She answered finally.

"Pfftt… You have no shame Haruka-san!" girl said, shooking her head.

"Thank you Kochiro-san." Music instructor's kind voice got louder as player left stage. "Well ladies, my dear daughters…" He continued, turning to his small audience. "I'm quite disappointed with you today. Many of you are still at same level, and I gave you two weeks to practice. Am I right?" an approval raised from girls, so maestro nodded continuing his speech. "This piece wasn't hard; _'Requiem for Love'_. Actually I choosed a new composition, composed by a young musician. So you'd like and practice more willingly to learn piece, or is it because of the workload you're receiving lately?" Groans and murmurs raised, old man smiled knowingly. "Then perhaps we should cancel our lessons in theatre hall?"

Outcome was obvious; girls reacted the way maestro wanted them to. The ambience of theatre was a great enthusiasm for students, they liked practicing here a lot more. He gestured them to calm down, raising one hand up was enough for girls to get silent again.

"Very well then… By any chance, is Tenoh-san present here?"

Haruka opened her eyes wide; she glanced to the girl sitting next to her with corner of the eye. An interesting expression has formed on her face, her smile got wider as Haruka continued staring at her silently without a move. She was actually too busy to stop the girl, should she skip rest of the lesson or attend personally? Kawasaki-sensei was a genius instructor and Haruka really respected him as a teacher. It would've been proper to attend each of his classes, but since she was quite on a different level then rest of her class Kawasaki-sensei gave Haruka special treatment. She could skip his lessons, only to play practiced new pieces to him once later and master on other compositions maestro gave her personally.

"Is Tenoh-san here?" maestro asked one more time.

Time did past quick to Haruka's fear. While she was lost in thoughts, her classmate spoke up, in a rather cheerfully way too…

"Yes Kawasaki-sensei!" girl chirped as she grinned evilly at Haruka.

"Tenoh-san?"

A few heads turned behind to see if the rebel blonde was really there. After a few moments of endless silence, unmistakable deep voice of hers was heard clearly.

"I'm here!"

She sat, buried in her comfy seat for a while though, and then slowly she stood up, quite unwillingly. After stretching her back briefly, young lady shoved hands into her pockets and started walking to stage. Even among her classmates she was admired, she gathered attention, not making an effort for it. To relief of the girls, she held back urge to jump on stage and she climbed up stage through stairs. Even Haruka was respecting some tutors in St. Marianne, and one of them was maestro.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Would you please be so kind and enchant us with _'_Requiem for Love', Tenoh-san?" old man smiled genuinely as he gestured girl to piano. "I'd like to have your classmates hear you play whole piece for us."

No, not even Haruka could hold back a pleased smile after her ego was stroked the right way. She nodded the man who was actually 20cms shorter than her, then sat in front of piano. She gently placed her fingers over keys, for a brief second she gazed dreamily to notes, but only for a moment, not longer than blink of an eye. Then young virtuous' fingers started flowing over keys casually, like they actually knew why they were created since the beginning…

--

"I don't know Usagi-chan. Perhaps we should wait for Makoto-san? How will she find us when she's back?"

"Ah don't worry about it." Blonde shook her hand with an assuring gesture. "Mako-chan has senses of a hound, she'd find us out here eventually."

Michiru nodded thoughtfully, clinging on her art supplies like they were the most important possessions young girl ever had. Actually she was too troubled with latest nuisances to notice enthusiasm her blonde friend started radiating. She was dumbfounded when Usagi held her arm only to drag her after the new excitement she discovered.

"Michiru-chan hurry up!!"

"U-usagi-chan!! School rules?!" petite one resisted holding back.

"What rules?!" but blonde've won the struggle.

Dragging clueless girl after her through gardens, where dozens of excited young girls were forming a lousy crowd in front of the grand theatre hall. She could hear a faint melody in air now, so melodic indeed that it was unmistakably a professional's doing.

"But running is forbidden?!" Michiru cried, trying to slow airhead at lead a little.

"Demo!!" Usagi stopped all of a sudden, turning to face Michiru's troubled face. "Tenoh-sama is playing!!" leaving aqua haired girl even more confused.

"How could you hear it from such a distant?!"

"Reiko-chan told us back there, didn't you hear her?" Usagi shook her head like it was a matter of fact statement.

So, that was the reason, Michiru thought. She rolled her eyes as comforted herself secretly for the previous inner scolding. But before she had a chance to clear her mind blonde started pulling her after inside the building. It was more crowded inside, especially at entrance lobby, she could hear more clearly notes of a familiar composition, echoing in high ceilings of the lobby. Young girls were peeking through grand doors opening to theatre hall, rising on fingertips, sighing, listening with excitement and joy. Usagi was dragging her after herself though, trying to find a space where she could take a peek inside too. Finally found a less crowded door, Usagi almost tripped over the girls standing behind the door. They hushed each other and finally blonde let go of poor Michiru, she stepped back a little and leaned her back to wall sighing with relief. Unlike other joyful ones, she didn't feel urge to see player, just listening one play was enough for her educated ears. If she was to watch a musician playing their instrument, she'd rather watch them from a seat close to stage, not behind doors peeking like naughty little kids.

And that's what she did, leaned her head to wall behind her and closed her eyes as she listened the played piece. Tunes were captivating yet alien somehow, only solid proof reminded her surroundings were the sketchbook she held closely over her chest and the dusty scent lingering in air of old theater hall. She could imagine a clear setting in her mind, a mansion, drown in purity of color white. Angelic feeling was disturbed with colors of a potted flower or framed picture on a wall, sometimes it was furniture in pale colors hinting rich color of gold. But they were brushed away soon as a room came out all of a sudden, it was white too, just like other rooms it was part of the very same mansion, richly decorated with delicate details of colors here and there. And in middle of the room there was a woman sitting in a white kimono. Though, it wasn't any kimono... It had a pale, faint blue colored floral pattern over it, and the woman wearing this beautiful kimono was looking at her with a sad, but loving smile, shadowed by the depth of her bright, ocean blue eyes.

Michiru gasped, almost jumped like she woke up from a dream, but it was only a few moments gone unnoticed by anyone. She sighed deeply as she realized music has ended-so did her reverie- and everyone was so busy with the player that no one has noticed her loudly racing heart, watery eyes and pale face. She could catch her breathe before Usagi joined her, who was lost in her own dream world. They followed others as they hurried to greet the blonde womanizer.

--

"Thank you Tenoh-san, that was splendid!" Old man applauded cheerfully his student. He chuckled as he heard voices and squealing coming out of the hall, but then he looked behind the blonde, rather surprised. "Tenoh-san?"

Haruka stopped and turned halfly to look at maestro. She was about to take her leave, making it obvious by heading to exit, not her seat…

"I don't think I'm needed here any longer sir, since I'm the only one who played composition flawless." She said arrogantly, apparently just to tease her classmates. "But if you suggest otherwise…"

"Oh no, very well... You're dismissed Tenoh-san."

Blonde grinned, she bowed to old instructor and then continued her walk to freedom, where excited young girls were waiting for her departure. She pushed both doors a little, just to leave enough gap so she could pass and didn't need to push younglings aside much. But she didn't, instead she leaned her hands to both doors to prevent them close back, Haruka threw one of her charming smiles to happy crowd which would strike from bottom of their hearts. Michiru had reached scene at that moment, she was quite moved with the previous experienced. Enough to expect a little difference in Tenoh-sama's behaviors, but her next words proved this possibility was completely illogical.

"Now now, ladies… If you block doorway, how are we, upperclassmen, suppose to leave hall?" she said casually, ending with a husky tone.

Michiru heard several sighs, one coming right from Usagi as well, but judging by looks would make injustice to the lady in this situation. Michiru was lucky to have spent many years with her mother and her close friends. She could read act and honesty underneath the lines and to her eyes _'Tenoh-sama' _was a great façade feeling as fake as cheap paper masks. She glanced briefly at the scene and took her leave under loud excuses told to upperclassman; she might be successful with influencing others but it've definitely failed on Kaioh Michiru. As she stepped out to fresh air, Michiru heard hurried footsteps of her airheaded friend.

"Michiru-chan!" she started gasping. "Why we didn't stay longer?"

"Simple, we have an art class to attend, starting in a minute. Half of school may not bothered with that but I don't like being late to my classes."

"But we could talk with her!!"

"Do you really think, Tenoh-san would talk to you?"

"But we could have a chance if we stayed there." Usagi pouted, "Besides she talks back to us if we ask her something… and and!! Seeing her any distance is enough for us to dream!! We should dream! I mean.. all girls should dream and dreams are important.. and, innocent weapons we… possess…" she added, failing a quote from their lecture lesson.

Michiru smiled amusedly, both to Usagi's childish complaints to her logic and the surprised cries of other girls who weren't oblivious of Tenoh-sama's presence in theatre hall. But that wasn't only reason middle schoolers were giving excited cries in gardens as well. Michiru slowed down a little to take a look at what made others start stirring as well; soon her curiosity was answered by the arrival of archery team. As any St. Marianne student would know, two golden four members were in archery team; Hino Rei and Meioh Setsuna.

Michiru could identify her highness, Queen Meioh immediately. Even in hakama and simple traditional uniform, she was looking elegant. She had tied her dark green hair into a ponytail beneath a stylish bun; her bangs were falling over her long eyelashes, bolding her cheekbones more under her smooth, dark skin. Her crimson eyes shone brilliantly as she merely brushed crowd, granting them a pleasant smile formed on her crimson lips. She was followed by the Priestess Princess Rei, who had tied her raven hair into a loose ponytail, falling over her chest from her shoulder. Michiru was not going to pause more and waste her precious time on this free show, but when Rei whispered a few soft words to Queen's ear and she looked at her way, Michiru had to stop dead in her tracks. For a moment intimating crimson eyes locked hers, it was a feeling similar to what she felt from the time when Haruka locked her eyes to hers. But yet, it was different somehow, both had measured and examined Michiru in their way. While Haruka was measuring her on a different scale, perhaps Setsuna was measuring her potential, whether Michiru was worth of her attention or not. After a moment felt like lasted for decades, Setsuna smiled briefly and nodded lightly before dropping her gaze to rest of the crowd. It took every bone in Michiru to keep her calm, perfect lady posture at that one short moment. But now she was feeling exhausted, drained, as if all her strength had left her as she was unable to move.

Haruka frowned at the sight, she wasn't even close to scene. But she could read what happened just now, and the look on Setsuna's foxy face was enough proof that Queen had decided on her new sister candidate. Michiru on the other hand, was far from looking thrilled. She looked thoughtful, but strong, far from weak. It was clear that she was impressed; one could tell that from her pink cheeks and the determined look in her big bright blue eyes. Her childlike round features were giving her age, but her posture was of a noble woman's. There she was standing in crowd, only female lead of the story, standing alone under the cherry tree still blooming some flowers. And that was the first time Haruka looked at Michiru under a different light.

--

"Eh? What happened to your drawing pencils Michiru-san?" one of her classmates asked.

Michiru smiled calmly to girl.

"Apparently I misplaced them and they're all broken. Oh, well…" she resumed her drawing. "I can buy a new set after school. Since there was a new brand I wanted to try, it was just on time."

Makoto overheard conversation behind her, she frowned and turned back to look at sea green haired girl.

"All are broken?"

"It's ok, Makoto-san."

"No really… It's already hard to break 2 pencils at a time, if you want to break a set of 10 pencils…" Makoto took 2 of her pencils to show pencils don't break that easily altogether. Though, hers broke quite easily, brunette looked troubled as she held 4 pieces of her pencils in her both hands. "Uuh…"

"Of course Makoto-san, but if it's you I don't think it'll be a problem to break a set altogether." Michiru said smiling widely, as girl next to her burst into a silent laughter.

"Ok, I'm quite strong… So what?" Makoto sighed defeated. "But proves my point: A few people or things can break a set together. Otherwise you break them one by one." She said finally before turning back to the model they should draw; Usagi.

"Sensei, it's already hard to draw a plant… Why do we draw Usagi-chan?" a girl in back protested.

"It may be hard for you but art isn't about perfectly portraying objects, it's about vision my dear." Sensei Takeda was quite a chubby woman, so she preferred staying at her table rather than walking around. Since easels were so close to each other, there were barely gaps for students to pass. "I don't expect you to be Picasso's of this century, but this practice is for you to improve your vision on seeing things around you with a different perspective." She smiled, pleased with her ambition.

"It's not that hard Chiaki-chan, all you have to do is drawing a body, since there isn't more to the model." A girl spoke from behind, making some girls giggle at her remark.

Michiru frowned, seeing the surprised look on blonde's face. Everyone knew Usagi wasn't brightest of all, but it was never a subject to tease girl. At least not this way…

"Subaru-san, please resume your drawing." Teacher warned girl, politely.

"What? Don't us have a living proof of the very title; 'dumb blonde'?" some more chuckle raised from class. "Forgive me sensei, but we're not Kaioh-san, we can't draw imaginary fantasies like she does. It's a matter of fact, she's _perfect_."

Michiru's eyes got wider; she looked over her shoulder to see a classmate of her she hardly knew. How could she gain hatred of a person she hardly talked to begin with? Images began to rush her mind; at her first day she created quite a commotion with famous Tenoh-san, later on she got envious gazes by her music and art talent, at cafeteria she made 3 Graces very upset, after that she beat two swimmers from school team and finally, summing up all this together outlines portrait of a perfect lady whom most people would despise. She didn't experience such a behavior before, she didn't know nor imagine why being good would turn people against herself. It was illogical but maybe Michiru grew up into a girl who was quite full of herself.

"Young lady, I advice you to stop this nonsense right now!" as she was about to continue her words, a knock was heard on the door and arts teacher was called outside. "I don't want to hear more about this anymore."

Michiru sighed as she turned back to her canvas, watching sensei leave with edge of her eye.

"If one describes what they see now is a fantasy, then one should suspect their mental health for sure." She said casually, resuming her drawing, sure of all attention was directed at her. "I can see a perfectly healthy girl sitting right in front of me, both complete biologically and spiritually."

"I didn't say I don't see her incomplete. Of course, you'd defend your best friend Kaioh-san, that's so sweet of you." Girl replied with sarcasm.

"If it was a girl out of school just passing by, I'd say same. Because art is about seeing truth, even if they're well hidden an artist would find it."

"Oh please do tell us Kaioh-sama!" girl said rather loudly, with a dramatic voice. "Enlighten us so we might become better people in our souls and minds."

Girls started laughing; it was obvious that no one was actually complaining about this silent war neither the subject of it. Usagi was trying to understand what was the reason behind all this with sad eyes, looking like she'd burst into tears anytime.

"Stop it already!" Makoto finally snapped to students. "Who are you to measure someone's IQ level and potential Einstein?!"

"Speak for yourself Kino, we all know it's all about money when it comes to enrolling this school. Not everyone is filthy rich, some enroll for their talent to this private institute." A girl said with a proud look in her eyes.

"You're far beyond help my dear." Michiru murmured as Takeda-sensei had entered classroom again.

"What's the deal ladies?" old woman asked with her deep, rich voice.

Michiru stood up, took her drawing with her. Almost as an answer, she dropped her drawing on teacher's desk and smiled politely.

"May I go restroom sensei? I'd like to wash my hands."

Large woman nodded, eyes open wide staring at her student's drawing. After she left, Miss Takeda cleared her throat and left her desk with Michiru's drawing. Most students looked up to arts teacher, Usagi hardly swallowed as her first portrait was coming to her with the homeroom teacher.

"Everyone, please listen to me, especially you Subaru-san." She was holding paper gently in her chubby fingers, like it was a fragile antique. "What I am trying to teach you is not drawing a few plants, portraits or landscape. What I want to give you is vision. Vision on life, vision on people… I want to teach you something you can't learn with science, cosmetics or money. Apparently I have a lot to teach most of you, and perhaps little to Kaioh-san. It's not because she's talented in art, it's because she already gained that vision I'm trying to teach you.

"Art is beauty, art is soul, art is life; the reason for you to breathe gratefully. What I placed here might've been a pot of cactus; but if we bring Van Gogh here, he'll draw something completely different than Salvador Dali, completely different than Leonardo Da Vinci. And that's what I'm trying to give you; not talent of worldwide known artists, because they're recognized after their deaths. I want to grow you with different windows, not with same point of view. And to the reason, why I have a lot to teach you and not to Kaioh; is this…" she turned drawing to them. "She can see things as she sees, doesn't defy or despise if she doesn't like them."

Usagi gave a light cry unwillingly; she closed a hand over her mouth as she jumped from her seat. Michiru had done a pencil drawing and it was more of a detailed sketch for a greater project, but she added a little more than environment to her drawing. And somehow, picture looked like something totally different, it was drawing of Usagi sitting and smiling brilliantly as usual. But girl in the drawing had an unbelievable light, such a pure and innocent smile radiating Usagi's warmness, nothing less. Everyone was amazed with the living feeling of the drawing, as if the girl would come to life and start laughing happily to them. Makoto smiled proudly, happy that justice was done in the most appropriated way without unnecessary chaos.

Usagi smiled as tears of joy rolled from her bright eyes; she was looking like a fairytale princess in the drawing and knew she was nothing alike a princess.

--

NOTE: Again, it's been almost a year since I uploaded any stories. My inspiration for writing comes and goes. Then again, there is college life, online manga and other distractive things happen in life. I'm not going to promise any "I'll post more from now ooon!" anymore. Just know that I'm alive and I'd definitely say goodbye if I happen to abandon here at all :P I'll post whenever I can and try to post more often though. To make up for the past inactivity, I guess you'll be delighted to see 2 chapters are posted already :) Enjoy and see you next time dears. Thank you for your support, know that I always appreciate it even if I can't get back at you.

URGENT NOTE: I really care about this one here, if anyone would be up to beta reading I'd be more than glad. Oh, I know now we have a beta reading system here but I have no idea how it works. Any help would be welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Fragrant Oleanders

**Fragrant Oleanders**

**--CHAPTER FOUR--**

**Disclaimer:** No, I actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Author's Note: **Story is highly influenced by: Oniisama E and Maria-sama ga Miteru. I wanted to do more drama and angst, but nothing too heart breaking or overly dramatic, forcing limits of logic.

--

_Behave properly, stand straight, look proud, and move graciously to achieve your dreams…_

_This is St. Marianne Education Institute, only for the ladies of future Japan. We grow delicate flowers that'll shape the future, every graduate we have had is a unique diamond. It's being unique on your own, shining with a unique light of your own, is what we teach young ladies._

_Every girl is a flower, and we want to give the world and Japan new flowers, more unique and rare than ever before. Welcome to St. Marianne, this is where you learn how to shine brilliantly…_

--

It was just another day at St. Marianne, an elite institute for young ladies of the future. Of course, every lady has to come over lots of obstacles in order to achieve their greatest goals and bright future. Some though, had to endure more than the others…

"How can I thank you Michiru-chan?!" Usagi was smiling gratefully. "It was such a great drawing and you made me look like a princess." she continued as they walked to school building.

"Ara? But you are Usagi-chan." Michiru smiled back genuinely.

Usagi shook her head, still image of the drawing Michiru drew yesterday lingering in her mind. She was so moved that she had been thanking Michiru since yesterday's art class. And even after her talented friend told her that she'll gift it after Takeda-sensei returns it, she couldn't just express her happiness enough.

"I'm not, Michiru-san. That's why I'm so happy, I always dreamt of as I was princess of a far away country. My mother used to love me calling Moon Princess, because of my name I guess." She giggled. "But I never felt this… aggh!! I can't even explain it!!" Girl burst into laughter.

"Calm down Usagi-chan…" Makoto petted blonde's head. "Once drawing is in your hands you can continue thanking ceremony, but for now leave it at it, ok?"

Blonde nodded with a joyful smile. Michiru was moved with Usagi's honest feelings, girl was so innocent and pure that she felt guilty near her without any real reason. It was hard to not being infected with joy Usagi radiated. They got to lockers, where all students wear their indoor shoes and leave shoes they wear outside. They were wearing shoes at dormitories but at school they had to wear slippers, which was a strict rule every student to obey. Usagi was still hyper about the drawing and still blabbing about some fairytales her mother told her when she was little, starring her as a princess of course. Makoto laughed at Usagi's reaction as she asked who was her prince in those tales; then looked at Michiru, who looked frozen with a troubled frown on her face.

"Michiru-san, are you ok?"

Michiru managed to form a smile with her lips, but continued frowning.

"Umm... Y-yeah… Go ahead, I'll be coming soon."

Brunette frowned suspiciously, she looked inside Michiru's locker but nothing was there. She glanced quickly at Michiru, where she had one foot worn her slippers. But something wasn't right, she wasn't moving and looked more than troubled. There weren't many students around, and nobody seemed to notice awkward situation either. Before Usagi could say anything Makoto grabbed Michiru's ankle and forced her to sit on bench in front of lockers. Girl gave a light cry as she sat down, closing her eyes tight with pain.

"Ah?! Mako-chan??"

"Something is in your shoe, right?" brunette looked up briefly to Michiru then held girl's slipper.

"Makoto-san!"

"Keep quiet!" girl snarled at sitting one.

After a little gentle effort and a few protesting silent whimpers from wavy haired girl, Makoto took off slipper. But she was terrified with the sight, something dark fell on ground leaving a faint metallic sound. Usagi gasped as she recognized it was blood that object was covered, even more terrified as she realized it was a razor covered with blood. And adding to their horror, Michiru's foot was bleeding so much. Makoto seemed to be calmer than Usagi, who was too frozen to move, but she was panicking too. She quickly opened her bag and took out her bento box wrapped with a green handkerchief. She untied cloth and wrapped it around Michiru's foot, trying to stop her trembling hands while doing so. She quickly rose on her feet and placed one arm under Michiru's knees and the other on her back.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"We have to take you to infirmary!" tall girl lifted up the injured one, it didn't seem so but this shorter girl was a little heavier than she thought.

"N-no… You don't have to…"

"Would you rather walk?! Be reasonable!!" She looked at Usagi who was watching them with wide open eyes. "Take our belongings to class."

Blonde objected her classmate's idea though; seemed to get over the shock of previous scene.

"…I-…I want to come with you!!"

"Then take them with you!"

Michiru felt guilty, if she was careful enough and looked in her shoes before wearing, this wouldn't have happen. And more, she was now carried to infirmary in middle of high school and secondary school buildings. What a great way to gather more attention!! But, a razor in her slippers..! Who could've put it there, unless they know the code? It shouldn't be hard to learn code or open any locker as long as you have enough determination. But how did she end up like this? Michiru had never experienced such a violent act before, if they were carrying this out enough to injure her, maybe she should've taken that first letter more seriously. But come to think of it, they shouldn't be smarter than she is. So if she could stay calm and be cautious she wouldn't fall into same trap again and even expose them next time. Now, she needed to convince her friends on not letting anyone know of this.

"Makoto-san, Usagi-chan… I want you two to keep it a secret."

"What?!"

"How can you blab something like this now?!" brunette sounded angry, due to effort she had been putting or the incident.

"I'll explain to teachers, just… please don't tell anyone about the razor in my slippers."

"Michiru-chan…" Usagi looked in a worried way at her friend, almost burst into tears.

"Please, for me…" Michiru repeated, expecting an answer from brunette as well.

But instead, Makoto panted and ordered Usagi to open door leading to infirmary. As blonde ran to open door leading the smaller building, door opened by a shadow. Makoto stopped as she came to door. Michiru looked at where Makoto was staring at, confused. There was a tall girl, looking equally confused as she examined all three. Finally her green eyes returned back to Michiru, carried by Makoto's tired arms.

"Please let us pass Tenoh-senpai." Makoto said finally, after catching her breath.

Haruka didn't hesitate a moment, she stepped out of infirmary but reached for Michiru in brunette's arms rather then evacuating the doorway. Before Michiru could adjust the action, Makoto could protest and Usagi could finish not believing what her eyes are witnessing; tall blonde had already took injured girl from Makoto's arms.

"Huh?!" Brunette girl frowned, grateful of the leaving weight but not pleased about who took it.

"It's not necessary…" Michiru murmured, feeling more secure compared to almost slipping feeling she had in Makoto's arms.

"You two can go back to your classrooms, I'll take Kaioh-san inside."

'She knows her name…' Usagi thought; but of course, Haruka knew almost every girl's name in campus.

"No, we want to stay with Michiru-san." Makoto opposed.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Nagashiwa-sensei…"

Haruka thought for a second, but then opposed the idea.

"Nagashiwa-sensei is a strict teacher. If you don't go his lesson and have a proper excuse -like an injury or sickness-, he won't mind, but if you're late to his class he'll not let go of it 'till end of the year. No matter what your excuse is, even if you have headmistress on your side. He's an old goat…" She looked at disappointed looks in both girls' eyes. "Believe me when I say, I was stuck to him for two years, it was a hell…"

"Don't worry Makoto-san, Usagi-chan. After getting treatment I'll attend next period. Just tell Nagashiwa-sensei I'm in infirmary, I'll explain him later."

Usagi looked at Makoto, who looked as desperate and defeated as herself. Brunette had a skeptical glare in her eyes; she was more worried of the flirty nature of this upperclassman rather than being late to class. But it was true; history teacher Nagashiwa Yosei was an old fashioned, stubborn goat. Makoto sighed as she hung her head obediently.

"Alright, but if you're not back by next period, we'll come to see you."

Michiru nodded with an assuring smile. As her friends started walking to school building, Haruka smiled looking behind them for a moment.

"You have wonderful friends, Kaioh-san. That's something good."

Michiru murmured a soft thank you as tall blonde casually carried her to one of the beds in empty infirmary room. She put her on bed then walked to a closet where most of medicine and medical treatment supplies kept. Michiru looked around; it was a white room, colored with a few red here and there, and plants that were put in windows and any available free space that doesn't prevent movement in room. When Michiru realized Haruka was taking out some medical materials, she also realized that they were alone. Not that she was afraid of this older girl, but she was hoping to see a nurse or doctor instead of a quite dangerous flirt.

"Isn't there someone in charge of here?"

"Nah, Seiko-san doesn't come before 8am. And there is still a good half hour for her highness' arrival." Haruka turned around with a small tray in her hand, stuffed with cotton, bandages and some medicine Michiru wasn't familiar with. "And if you don't mind I'd like to treat your wound."

"I… guess I should wait for the nurse."

"Don't worry; I'm good at treating wounds." Haruka grinned slightly, kneeling before Michiru. "Besides we have to disinfect your wound, from blood stains on the cloth it seems like a nasty one."

Michiru looked down, she was surprised to see cloth had sucked a great amount of blood and a few drops had dripped on floor. She never wanted to admit but she might've a more serious injury than a small cut. She bit her lower lip as senior untied Makoto's handkerchief, Haruka frowned at the sight. Lightly with fingertips she was holding girl's foot, trying to not bring any discomfort since it seemed hurtful enough. Actually girl was surprised, Tenoh Haruka kneeling before her was nothing alike the flirt she had seen on before. And ironically this situation seemed somehow poetic; Michiru remembered her aunt's stories, old times when men drank wine with the shoe of woman they liked. She didn't think blonde would do such a ridiculous thing, thinking how unhygienic it is she wondered how a woman could kiss that man ever again. But then again, maybe she was quite young to understand awkward fantasies of mature people, or lost too much blood that her brain cells were actually making her think about ridiculous subjects…

"Good lord…" Haruka murmured as she examined cut seen behind hole on stocking, she looked up to Michiru. "Will you take off your stocking? … or…"

"Or what?" Michiru raised an eyebrow, ready to erase this gentle portrait blonde showed from her mind any second.

"I'll tear it up. I have to treat wound and for that I need a naked foot. Why do you wear stockings in this weather anyway? It's almost June…"

"Why don't you wear skirt in this weather anyway?" Michiru repeated Haruka's remark in her fashion. "You may cut it; I have dozens of them anyway."

"Smart… Careful not to strip before anyone, huh?" Haruka threw a flirty smile, but getting back to business next minute her expression became the same serious, worried one as before.

Michiru looked at clock on wall, it was 7:37; lessons had started already. Hopefully Makoto and Usagi did make it without any delays.

"Have you been bullied?"

"… Excuse me?"

"This is a blade cut, not a daily injury." Haruka took a piece of cotton, pouring a liquid smelled like alcohol. "And this is a rather violent one. So judging by appearance, could you possibly be bullied since your first day? Of course if you didn't take on anyone's hatred in last few days."

Alright, Michiru was impressed. And for the records, she was hard to impress in such a short amount of time.

"Well… I might've stepped onto a knife or something entirely different. How come you choose the option of being bullied out of all? Do I look like a type easy to bully to you?"

Haruka smiled amusedly, this girl was more fun than she thought. She gently lifted Michiru's foot to her eyes level.

"Please don't insult my intelligence Kaioh-san. This will hurt." After wound cleaning torture ended, Haruka started speaking again. "No, you don't look like a girl who can be easily bullied, yet you look like a perfect candidate. Again, judging from cut, blade must be placed especially to create a greater pain." She threw Michiru a serious green glance. "Kaioh-san, should I remind you that your foot has been sliced?!"

Michiru didn't reply, actually she had a lot to think of. So while tall senior bandaged her foot in silence, she could find time to think. Situation was a bit tough; she was _'bullied'_, that was sure. And she had been hated, assuming half of middle school wouldn't be an exaggeration, everyone could be the culprit. And since no one actually stood out, hinting they did it; it was only logical to expect bigger things to happen in future.

"Done." Haruka stood up, waking smaller girl from her reverie. "Get well soon." She took half empty tray and walked over to closet putting back sterile ones.

"Thank you for everything Tenoh-san."

Michiru slipped over bed and landed on her unhurt foot. Sound of hustling fabric alarmed Haruka though, when she saw her patient on one foot she quickly tucked tray in the closet and walked back to her.

"Oi!! Oi!! May I ask; what the hell are you doing miss?" She asked with a gentle but sarcastic tone.

"I'm going back to my class."

"And how will that be? Hopping on one foot?"

"I have to attend today's lessons or the culprits will think I'm a weakling and quitting."

"If you attend to today's lessons you'll limp and become joke of the whole school. May I remind that you actually came here carried on arms, not on foot…" Haruka made a walking gesture with her fingers, as Michiru hung her head with a deep sigh. "Look," she held girl's arms and leaned down a little to be on her eye level. "I'll take you to dormitories; you'll take a day off and rest so your foot can heal a bit. Next morning if you still want to attend classes and can step a little over your foot, then you can go without really limping all over the place. Deal?"

The look in young girl's eyes were priceless; big and defeated like a pleading pair of puppy eyes, making her look like a lost, troubled small kid. Tall blonde must've taken that as a yes so she lifted girl on her arms again easily. They got out of infirmary building and headed to dormitories on other side of gardens.

"Tenoh-san, you seem to be pretty used to carrying people?" she asked, more like making a statement.

"I won't lie, girls can't stand against my charms." She glanced at Michiru with a playful look.

"Oh, really?" she said, faking an impressed tone with a look in her eyes, that's testifying her inner thoughts; making Haruka laugh.

"Oh dear, I hit a hard rock this time?"

Michiru paused a little, then decided to not give a direct answer and play along with the upper classman.

"Do you know cliffs on seaside, Tenoh-san? They're usually dramatic ones with a dangerous look from far. One would wonder how a stone can be shaped like that and still stand up there?" Michiru paused; knowing it'll attract more of blonde's interest. "But most people ignore, even hardest rocks which end up seaside are shaped by sea. Even if it takes a millennium…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, with a smile showing interest.

"And you're implying I'm the sea that should shape you or you're trying to sound interesting?"

"Definitely not related to any human being, a matter of facts, simple science." Michiru said looking away, then looked at upperclassman. "Didn't you know Tenoh-san? I'm the new kid, miss perfect and a nerd."

"Oh, could've never guessed." Haruka smiled.

It was sure that she left a nice impression on blonde. Now, she had to make sure that she isn't interested in flirting with her so blonde won't start chasing after. No sir, she definitely wasn't flirting with Tenoh Haruka, though she had to admit, it was a conversation style she got from her mother. Dormitory guard wished Michiru to get better soon and even helped them opening her room door for them. After all, Michiru was one of the students this old man have grown a fandom and Haruka was one whom he respected.

Haruka dropped girl gently as possible on soft, silky sheet then walked to door before saying a thing. Which alarmed other girl, it was impolite to leave without saying a word. She didn't have to though; after all, she treated Michiru's injured foot even it wasn't her responsibility. But, still she had to say something before leaving a stranger's room.

"Where are you going?"

Haruka smiled, holding doorknob with one hand.

"To get your belongings." Then showed Michiru's room keys to her, jingling in the air. "I'll take this for now." She winked as she closed door behind.

--

Makoto was lost in thoughts, 2nd World War wasn't interesting her even a little. What if Germany declared war? So USA helped entente countries, yeah? Michiru was injured, and intentionally injured! How long she had been bullied? And to put a blade in her slippers… She remembered art lesson the day before; Michiru's all pencils were broken. So, that was work of the same person who put the razor. She looked at Usagi with corner of her eye; blonde girl was lost in worries as well. But at least she was buried in her book, so it looked like something terrible was happening in history and Usagi was worried about fate of the world ten years after WW2.

Then a knock was heard on door and it was wide opened by a charming tall blonde. To Makoto's fear, Haruka was smiling like nothing unfortunate happened in morning. If it could be possible, she could suspect that Michiru accepted being Haruka's playmate… Ignoring sighs coming from girls, Haruka bowed to Nagashiwa-sensei.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your lesson Nagashiwa-sensei, but I'm here to get Kaioh-san's belongings. I'm afraid she'll have be excused from today's activities." She handed a slip to strict looking old man, waiting for approval.

Old history teacher examined and read slip written by headmistress, and then looked at innocently smiling blonde tomboy. He looked over his glasses for a few moments, but nodded as he waved his hand towards the class before returned to his desk.

"Be quick, please."

Haruka walked to worried Usagi, still ignoring the unbelieving, questioning curious gaze rest of the class throwing her way. She leaned at blonde girl and talked slowly, almost afraid to interrupt class any longer.

"Where is Kaioh-san's desk?"

Usagi pointed desk before her, where she had put Michiru's bag. Haruka smiled politely and took bag placed on seat, before leaving she leaned back to worried girl and whispered lightly.

"She's fine, resting at dorms."

She winked at the relieved girl before turning around and bowing to teacher to excuse herself out. Now, she had declared her knowledge of Michiru and shown enough affection to take care of her. That girl didn't fit the role of a bullied victim; this probably won't stop bully but will make them take a second thought before acting again. After Tenoh Haruka's presence entered frame, things would calm down for a while for sure.

--

Michiru was worried though, what would Tenoh tell to homeroom teacher and her classmates? She hoped blonde was careful enough to not let much to slip others, even if her intelligence was leaving no doubts over it, girl was still feeling uneasy about the situaion. Not only uneasy, she was upset and worried too. She had to think over everything carefully if she wanted to catch this culprit. She was alone here now and last thing she wanted was to have her father worry about her well being, this could force him to change his mind and take Michiru with him to America. Lost in thoughts, maiden was distracted by the jingling key sound at her door. Haruka opened door with a pleasant smile, she closed door behind her and put Michiru's belongings carefully on floor next to her dressing table.

"How is my favorite patient feeling?"

"How did I become your _favorite_ patient, Tenoh-san?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Simple, I treated your wound, you're pretty, quick witted and I don't have any pretty girl to treat to at the moment!" blonde shrugged with a playful smile.

"So Mr.Wolf, what are you implying mentioning the situation here?"

Haruka looked at young girl, measuring as she could finally get chance to examine this beauty from close. Michiru was a rare and beautiful gem truthfully, one of the kinds which would shine even if she was covered with dirt. The soft features signaled a late adolescence; her childish innocence was still there, while the feminine nature was forcing herself up on the surface. Compared to Haruka's taste and age, Michiru was still a child. A mature child at age of 14, but not enough mature to be called as a player in games of love. Michiru was far from flirting, the remarks she made, words she choosed suggested many possibilities if one knew how to understand them. Sadly, young girl wasn't aware any of it. Though Haruka was more experienced, or just wicked minded than the other, she could see other meanings that could be hidden skillfully behind those words. No, Michiru was far from a seductive woman which would take Haruka's interest. She was a young girl that should be handled carefully, too young in fact. Maybe she'd grow up in a few years into a subject that'd take her attention, but not anytime soon it seemed. Haruka smiled mysteriously at younger girl, she knew rules of the game better than this apprentice obviously. But she choosed to ignore any possible suggestions one could get.

"Fear not little lamb," she said sitting on edge of her bed. "-the wolfie is stuffed enough and yourself here are too sweet and small to be wasted as a snack." Blonde sighed deeply, faking a disappointed expression, making obvious that she's joking about the subject. "Guess I have to wait until you get enough meat on your bones, little lamb. Oh, cruel fate…"

Michiru frowned but smiled, then she decided that she had enough courage to kick Haruka with the uninjured foot she had, as a warning to any possible future attack. Blonde laughed dodging kick clumsily, it was official now, the ice wall between two girls has started melting.

--

NOTE: Thanks for reading :) Proud to say I've plotted like 5 chapters more and have written rough scripts of 3 more chapters. So I'm working on it!! Before anyone asks, no Michiru isn't falling for Haruka and neither Haruka is, yet… She just started getting fond of Michiru, that's it.

And what I said above is actually true, one can get very nasty meanings if it's read correctly. Let's say Michiru is too young to know what sexual desires do to humans and how nasty adults' minds can be :P Take care 'till next update!


End file.
